KitCare/Playground
Play with your SweetKits here! Everyone with a SweetKit, play for free. Making a SweetKit is free, too! :D :D :D RPG Center Breezekit's eyes were sad and lonely, as he sulked alone under a shady tree, staring at the oak playground that his deceased mother, the first SweetLeader, had built, for all the SweetKits. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit's ear's pricked as he listened to the recently-fallen rain drip from the tree he was sitting under, eyes focused to find a melody in the drops, to entertain himself by making songs. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Breezekit has speech problems) Breezekit saw Pianokit and waddled over. "H-hi. I-I'm B-breez-zek-kit." he struggled to mew. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit glanced over, eyes curious. "I am Pianokit." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "D-do y-y-you w-wan-na p-play-y?" Breezekit asked, straining at each word. He then started coughing harshly. He hasn't had water for hours. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit's eyes softly narrowed, and he stood, black tail flourishing out behind him and a small cough passing his lips. "I would suggest getting something to drink first." he said simply. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Breezekit nodded. "I-I kn-know-w a p-plac-ce wh-wher-re we c-could get w-water-r mayb-be." Breezekit meowed hoarsely, flicking his tail towards a small path. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded. "Lead the way." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkitkit ran up behind Pianokit and Breezekit. "Hello. I am Stardustkit." Stardustkit purred, her mottled, ashy gray fur waving in the slight breeze. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 01:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightkit approached the three. "Hello. My name is Midnightkit. It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Love your sig, Phoenix :3) Pianokit nodded in greeting. "I am Pianokit." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks :)) Midnightkit bowed his head in greeting. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (sebby :3) Pianokit sat down softly, his long black tail wrapping around his paws. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit smiled, her eyes wide. "Who wants to play?" Stardustkit squealed happily. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 19:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded. "I will." he said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 20:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cielkit walked up to Midnightkit. "Oh, good morning, Cielkit," Midnightkit greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded in greeting. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 20:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cielkit meowed a greeting in turn. "Midnightkit, I'm bored," he meowed to the black tom. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mirrorkit walked over to the kits. "I'm Mirrorkit," she introduced, "and who are you?" Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 20:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Midnightkit, and this is my friend Cielkit," Midnightkit greeted, bowing his head in greeting. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Stardustkit!" Stardustkit purred. "Okay lets play....Hm....what do you want to play?" Stardustkit asked the other kits. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 21:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Pianokit, and do you have any ideas, Stardustkit?" Pianokit said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 21:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit padded over to the other kits. "Can I play, to?" -- Hokage Wild 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure! Now we just have to figure out a game to play!" Stardustkit mewed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 22:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We could play some moss-ball or tag." Stompkit suggested. -- Hokage Wild 22:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No...." Stardustkit sighed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit continued to think. "Hide and seek?" -- Hokage Wild 23:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Stardustkit mewed. "Pianokit's it!" Stardustkit sqealed and hid behind a rock. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit dashed over to the playground and laid down flat on the slide. -- Hokage Wild 23:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit closed her pretty eyes and breathed very softly and silently. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit closed his eyes and sniffed the air, scenting Stardustkit's scent trail. Following it, he appeared behind the rock silently, and smiled. "Found you." he said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit flattened his fur, his face pressed against the slide. -- Hokage Wild 23:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aww!" Stardustkit mewed and sighed. She then tried to leap over Pianokit but landed on his back, her tail in his face. "Sorry!" Stardustkit squealed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have enough for another SweetKit!) Stompkit's breath clouded up the slide. -- Hokage Wild 23:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit coughed softly, and shouldered Stardustkit off of his back. "It's fine." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah me too. I'm adopting Tawnykit.) Stardustkit nodded and sat down, grooming the dust out of her ashy looking pelt. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm getting Gingerkit!) Stompkit looked up at the sky. ''When will they find me...? ''He wondered. -- Hokage Wild 23:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit ran to where she saw Stompkit go and she tackled him. "Found you!" Stardustkit purred. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Holy crow!" Stompkit said as Stardustkit tackled him. -- Hokage Wild 23:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit smiled softly. "Stardustkit, you're it now." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit got up and picked a burr out of his fur. -- Hokage Wild 00:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GLOMP MODE!" Midnightkit meowed, glomping Stompkit. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 00:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whats glomp) "Agh!" Stompkit rolled over. -- Hokage Wild 00:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Surprise hug :3) Cielkit sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 00:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit purred in amusement. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit got up, dazed. "Lets try a new game." -- Hokage Wild 00:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And hopefully nothing that involves glomping, Midnightkit," Cielkit muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 00:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gingerkit might come soon!!) Stompkit looked up at the play ground. "Who built this?" -- Hokage Wild 00:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Breezekit sniffled. "M-my m-mom-my-y. She's g-gone n-now-w." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightkit rested his tail on Breezekit's shoulders. "It'll be okay. We're here to be your friends." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 01:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded, black tail florishing out behind him. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 01:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit smiled. "Let's play another game! Who wants to play Mafia?" -- Hokage Wild 12:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No thanks," Cielkit muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can play tip the giant donut box!" Stompkit suggested. -- Hokage Wild 13:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's a donut box?" Midnightkit wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a two leg thing. It holds these round things that taste stale." Stompkit explained. "I learned it from this random cat that was wandering around near my den." -- Hokage Wild 13:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cielkit flattened his ears in disgust. "It sounds gross," he muttered. Midnightkit sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit's mouth wrinkled in discust. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 14:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The round things are stale, but the boxes they come in are fun to play in!" Stompkit said. -- Hokage Wild 14:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No thanks," Cielkit muttered, padding up to the tree and sitting down. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit shrugged. "Suit yourself." He climbed into the donut box and began to wiggle it around. "WEEE!" -- Hokage Wild 22:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit eyed Stompkit in slight confusion. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's fun to practice battle moves on, to!" Stompkit said. "FALCON PUUUUUNCH!" -- Hokage Wild 00:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit hissed in disgust and walked away, her tail waving high in the air. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 17:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit watched her. "Did I say something wrong?" -- Hokage Wild 00:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit heard Stompkit and rolled her pretty eyes. ''That box is probably so dirty and disgusting! ''Stardustkit thought to herself. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit climbed back into the box. "It's so clean in here. I might make this my new den!" -- Hokage Wild 00:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mirrorkit eyed the box with both curiosity and confusion. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 01:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We could also play with the giant crayon or the giant worm." Stompkit said, poking his head out of the donut. -- Hokage Wild 21:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's a crayon?" asked Mirrorkit. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 21:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cielkit yawned, bored. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a waxy thing that twolegs draw with." Stompkit explained. -- Hokage Wild 21:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Breezekit whimpered. "C-c-c-c-an-n I p-play?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded. "If you want." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Th-thanks." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not a problem." Pianokit replied. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit poked his head out of the donut box."What do you want to play?" -- Hokage Wild 00:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit and Tawnykit sat together, chatting. Aspen(Talk) 19:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:KitCare